the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferome
Ferome (F'/abian and J/'erome) is the friendship and/or romantic pairing of Fabian Rutter and Jerome Clarke. Fabian and Jerome seem like total opposites. Jerome is a jokester, and Fabian is a more serious, and sensible kind of person. They weren't very close in the beginning, mainly because Fabian was always seen with Sibuna. After Fabian found out Jerome had been working for Rufus, none of the Sibuna's could trust him. They became even more devastated when they found out he had shown Rufus one of the puzzle pieces. In the last few episodes of Season 1, they became a little closer (Sibuna felt that Jerome was more trustworthy in these episodes). In Season 2, the two don't associate much with one another. They are playfully friendly, too - for instance, when Jerome calls Fabian "nerd". They interact even less in Season 3. Visit the Ferome Fanfictions and Gallery page Ferome Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Jerome asks Fabian if he "ever gets tired of saying cut it out, or that's not right, or fun is bad". *Fabian laughs, but then makes a serious face and says no, showing he was joking. *Fabian keeps saying "Since when?" when Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia tell Nina about the ceremony, knowing that they had only made it up for Nina. *Fabian was annoyed when Jerome (and Alfie) started having a food fight. *Fabian keeps getting annoyed when Jerome, along with Alfie and Patricia, keep making fun of Nina. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Both are relieved and happy when Nina gets out of the attic and passes her initiation. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Fabian tries to convince Jerome to tell Mick the truth about the rumor he spread about Amber and Alfie going out. *Fabian threatened to tell Mr.Sweet about Jerome's homework selling business to get Jerome to comply and tell Mick the truth. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Fabian and Jerome have a tiny argument over whether or not to defend Nina. *Jerome angrily slaps Fabian on the back after everyone gets in trouble for defending Nina. *They stand next to each-other. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Jerome (and Alfie) started teasing Fabian with a skeleton, claiming it was his girlfriend. *When Nina said Fabian "got it," Jerome asked what he had gotten, and Fabian replied with, "Looks, brains, charms, you know, all those things you don't have, Jerome?" House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Jerome comes in when Fabian and Nina are working on their next clue and steals the paper from Fabian. *After Jerome figures it out, he tells Fabian to pay him, and Fabian tells him to get lost, prompting Jerome to throw the paper across the room. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Jerome goes to Fabian for help when Alfie is trapped in the cellar. *The next morning, Fabian is the one Jerome asks for help; the rest of Sibuna just follow. *Fabian and Jerome both rehearse a scene in the play together. *They both laugh and sit next to each-other when the scene is over. *Jerome stares at Fabian when he's talking. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Jerome and Fabian (with Alfie) both go and say goodbye to Mick. House of Stars / House of Harsh *When Jerome asks Sibuna what they're up to, Fabian tells him that he and the girls are planning to watch a film after lights-out. *Jerome asks Sibuna if they "haven't figured out to save the world yet" and Fabian, sounding suspicious, says, "unfortunately, not..." House of Revelation / House of Heavy *When Fabian is leaving Alfie and Jerome's room while Jerome is entering, Jerome holds the door for him. *Fabian demands Jerome tell what he knows. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *They stand next to each-other when trapped in the classroom. *At the dance, they shake hands. ''Season 2'' House of Hello/House of Dolls *Jerome (and Alfie) interrupt the Fabina kiss. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Jerome takes Fabian's poem. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Jerome laughs when he finds out about the Fabina breakup. *Fabian calls Jerome a creep and leaves the table after Jerome calls him 'good boy'. *Jerome leans into Fabian and teases him. *Jerome asks Nina if she saw the "real Fabian Rutter". House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Jerome calls Fabian "a little girl" for playing hopscotch. *Fabian laughs at the idea of Jerome selling dresses. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Fabian was annoyed with Jerome when he sold Nina, Joy and Mrs. Andrews identical dresses. House of Isis / House of Curfews *Jerome asks Fabian about the suit of armor, and playfully says he spends a lot of time 'nerding out' in the library. *Fabian gets annoyed at being called a nerd, but tells him about the suit of armor. House of Hacks / House of Stings *Fabian, and the rest of Sibuna, seems suspicious about Jerome hanging around the girls corridor. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *Fabian goes with Nina to get the amulet back from Jerome. *Fabian tells him that they know he wants the gem back, and that they thought he'd be 'quicker off the mark'. House of Duplicity / House of Haunting *Fabian thanks Jerome for helping Jasper with the 'gnome prank.' *They shake hands. *While shaking hands, Jerome leans in and smiles. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives *Jerome says he and Jasper were working to protect Fabian, and assured him Jasper wasn't the bad guy. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack *Jerome and Fabian (and Amber) leave to rescue Trudy. *They banter a bit througout the episode. *Jerome gets annoyed when Fabian says "For Nina, The Mask, and Sibuna" and adds his gem. *Jerome watches Fabian unlock the door. *Both get annoyed with Amber. House of Phantoms/House of Surrender *Jerome agrees with Alfie when Alfie claims Sibuna was only playing an old Egyptian board game because "you know what Fabian's like". *Jerome gets scared when Fabian runs out of the classroom and repeatedly asks Alfie what's going on with him. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Fabian goes with the group to rescue Jerome. *Jerome praises Fabian after he gets back with Nina. *They are two of the first to rush to Joy's side after she gets hit by the lightning bolt. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Jerome calls Fabian a 'love sick British boy.' *Jerome asks Fabian if he's okay when he was upset over Nina. *Jerome suggests that Fabian go through Eddie's bag to find Nina's letter and is delighted when he does. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *When Jerome comes in on the Sibuna meeting and asks what everyone was worried about, Fabian quickly said it was Jerome and asked why he wasn't in uniform. *Excitedly, Jerome showed Fabian (and the others) the posters for the dodgeball tournament. House of Hog / House of Defeat *At breakfast, Fabian flicked food at Jerome's face while laughing at him. *Jerome looked at Fabian weirdly. The Touchstone of Ra *Fabian slapped Jerome's hand when Jerome was about to touch something in the Egyptian section of the museum. *They walked around the museum together. *They walked passed Cassie and Erin in the museum. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:M/M Category:House of Anubis